The Fourth Kind
Genres: Horror, Thriller, Mystery, and Sci-Fi The Fourth Kind is a 2009 American Fact Based Horror film starring Milla Jovovich, Charlotte Milchard, Elias Koteas, Will Patton, and Mia McKenna-Bruce. The title is derived from the expansion of J. Allen Hynek's classification of close encounters with aliens, in which the fourth kind denotes alien abductions. The film Is based on actual events occurring in Nome, Alaska in 2000, in which psychologist Dr. Abigail "Abbey" Tyler uses hypnosis to uncover memories from her patients of alien abduction, and finds evidence suggesting that she may have been abducted as well. The film has two components—dramatization, in which professional actors portray the individuals involved, and video footage purporting to show the actual victims undergoing hypnosis. (At some points in the film, the actual and dramatized footage is presented alongside each other in split-screen.) Throughout the film, Abbey is shown being interviewed on television during 2002, two years after the abductions occurred. The film was a box office success, earning US$Plot Chapman University hosts a televised interview with psychologist Dr. Abigail "Abbey" Tyler. She tells a story of a close encounter incident at Nome, Alaska in October 2000. In August 2000, Tyler's husband, Will (Yulian Vergov), is mysteriously murdered one night in his sleep, leaving her to raise their two children, Ashley (Mia McKenna-Bruce) and Ronnie (Raphael Coleman). Tyler tapes hypnotherapy sessions with three different patients, all of whom have the same experience: every night they see a white owl staring at them through their windows. Tyler puts the two patients under hypnosis, and while under, both patients recount similar terrifying stories of creatures attempting to enter their homes. After hearing the similarities in the accounts of nightly occurrences, Abbey suspects these patients may have been victims of a non-human kidnapping. There is evidence that she herself may have been abducted. Dr. Abel Campos (Elias Koteas), a psychologist from Anchorage and Tyler's colleague, is suspicious of the claims. Later, Tyler calls upon Dr. Odusami, a specialist in ancient languages whom was a contact of her late husband, to identify the mysterious language that is spoken during the supposed abductions. Odusami identifies the language as Sumerian. Later, Tyler's daughter, Ashley, is abducted. Tyler undergoes hypnosis in an attempt to make contact with these beings and reunite with her daughter. Campos and Odusami videotape the session, and once hypnotized, it is revealed that Tyler witnessed the abduction of her daughter. The camera scrambles, sounds of violence are heard in the background, and a volatile voice yells "Zimabu Eter!" which supposedly translates to "Spirit whom you cannot be saved from" in English. The film cuts to an interview with Tyler in which she explains that all three were abducted during that hypnosis session and none have memory of what happened. The film returns to the aftermath of Abbey's hypnosis session. She wakes up in a hospital after breaking her neck in the abduction. There, Sheriff August reveals that Will had actually committed suicide, showing that Abbey's belief that he was murdered was merely a delusion. Later it is shown that Abbey is paralyzed due to her neck injury. In the film's epilogue, it states that Abbey was cleared of all charges against her, leaves Alaska for the East Coast, but still continues to search for Ashley. Campos remains a psychologist and Odusami becomes a professor at a Canadian university. Both men, as well as Sheriff August refuse to be involved with the interview, while Abbey's son Ronnie remains estranged from Abbey and still blames her for Ashley's disappearance. However, Ashley is never found. The TV host then leaves the conclusions up to the viewer. During the credits, audio recordings of people recounting UFO sightings begin to play. 47.46 million worldwide, from an estimated $10 million budge Cast *Milla Jovovich as Dr. Abigail "Abbey" Tyler *Charlotte MilchardElias Koteas as Dr. Abel Campos *Will Patton as Sheriff August *Corey Johnson as Tommy Fisher *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Awolowa Odusami *Enzo Cilenti as Scott Stracinsky *Eric Loren as Deputy Ryan *Raphael Coleman as Ronnie Tyler *Mia McKenna Bruce as Ashley Tyler *Yulian Vergov as Will Tyler Category:English-language films